gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Sneak Peek
The following is a sneak peak of an upcoming fanfiction entitled 'POTCO:The Empire Emerges '''coming to this wiki please enjoy. Story He awoke in what appeared to be a hammock, the only sound he could hear was the rocking of a ship in the middle of a rain storm and the shouts of the crew on the top deck, all he could see was the wet wooden ceiling and all he could feel was pain in the back of his head and the new scratch on his face, when he went to touch it he left the burning sensation of a thousand suns spread through his face. After looking around he saw there were no guards. "Filthy stupid pirates." Zachary said to himself. Zachary made his way up to the deck, finding his way, he opened the hatch door to a gallon of rain water splash to his face. "The Navy Brat's awake Captain!" a crew member shouted. Fear spread his way through his spine as two large crew members held Zachary in place as a woman in her mid twenties, very beautiful with raven black hair with a stripe of blue going over her right eye. She was wearing all ruby red attire, had two rapiers in holsters on her left hip and had two double shot pistols in holsters on her right hip. When she opened her eyes to look at Zachary, he saw her eyes were blood red. The woman shouted "And who are you, maggot?" Zachary went to speak but he was cut off by another crew member in front of him, who appeared to be an older man, possibly forced onto the ship on the fear of death. The man said "Renegade Ric, Madame Cap-" The man dropped to his knees from a kick from the female Captain, Zachary had never seen such fearful force excerting from a woman before. The woman drew her pistol and aimed it between the man's eyes. The man started to break down in tears, which were only barley visable behind the pouring rain. The woman put away her pistol "You're not worth my bullet." The man relaxed but his expression changed to pain as she quickly drew her sword and cut his head off at the neck, casuing blood to spill onto the deck floor. She turned to Zachary "And who are you?" Zachary quivered "V...V...Vincent Zachary of the Royal Navy, at your service." The woman laughed "Well Mister Mitchell, you're now a member of the crew of the ''Red Queen. ''I am your Captain, Lady Trish White. But you will call me Captain or Lady. Do I make myself ''clear?" Not wanting to end up like the Renegade man on the floor, shook his head in agreement. Trish turned to her presumed First Mate "Set a course." The man asked "Where to Captain?" Trish shouted "For that wench who stole my treasure!" Author comments *Vincent Zachary is not really Vincent Zachary, he may be a character we have not seen in a long time. *Lady Trish is a reference in itself to Lady and Trish from the Devil May Cry series. *The ''Red Rose ''is also a reference to Devil May Cry, as it is the name of the secondary weapon of Devil May Cry 4's Nero. *The story will be set in 1745. *This is a prequel to The Logan Family Story. Category:Blog posts